Fire and Water
The story of how Flame and Aqua first met and formed the team know as, The Fires of Hope! 'Chapter One: Flame POV' I ran down the alley, the sound of gunshots echoeing in the cramped walls, i saw the men coming after me turn the corner of the alley and aim at me with their revolvers. I grabbed a trash can lid and held my ground as bullet after bullet deflected of the lids metal surface, each blow made my jar shake and i felt the bullets breaking threw, soon i would be as dead as a dinosaur. I suddenly noticed a slight rupture in a pipe next to me and it was leading to a small gas tank on the side of the men infront of me I think i have a plan! I pointed my finger tip at the pipe and a small spark of fire slipped threw the rupture and i felt the spark floating threw the pipe towards the gas tank. I covered my ears as the gas tank exploded and i heard the crys of the men as they fell to the ground, their faces alight. Sadly it only took three of them but that only left 2 which would make everything as easy as cake. I threw the trash can lid at one of the men and i smiled as i heard it hit the man in the face and break his nose. I twisted my hand vertically and a tyrent of flames slammed into the second mans chest and i watched as the man fell down dead, the flames engulfing him, I then turned towards the last man who was just recovering from his encounter with the flying trash can lid. He grabbed for his revolver, which he had dropped when i had thrown the trash can lid at him, but i flicked my wrist and the revolver disappeared in the flames. He turned to me, his nose bloody, and drew a small knife from his belt and lunged at me but i caught his wrist and he screamed in pain as his wrist burned, he dropped the knife into my hand and i threw him against the wall, He stared up at me in horror "What are you?" I set my hand on fire and smirked "The names Flame, not that you'll live long to remember it" and i slammed my fist of fire into his face. 'Chapter Two: Aqua POV' I knocked my opponant down onto the floor then jumped up on my right foot and lashed out, hitting my last opponant to the floor. The gong sounded and i bowed to my opponants and helped them up "Nice one Jason" said one of them "The names Aqua" i said, annoyed, ever since that night i changed my identity to Aqua. I changed into my clothes, a white shirt, dark jacket and jeans. I turned around and grabbed my bag and walked down the street towards the pier, today was the day my search began, my journey to find my father. Suddenly i saw a flicker of light behind me and then a piercing scream coming from an alleyway. I ran towards the light and hid behind the corner as i watched a guy around my eyes with sandy blonde hair beat up a guy, his fist engulfed in fire. I held my breath...he was just like me.... I stepped out into the open just as the guy had finished and he looked at me "Oh, another one of you mafia guys, well heres the message i gave your last batch of men, my moms ill! She will not pay you scumbags back! I will be happy to kill you off bit by bit but if you continue to persue us i will burn you from existance!" He then pointed his finger at me and a flame the shape of a dart zoomed towards me, i dropped my back and put up my hand, it suddenly became translusant and i could feel it shaking like jelly as the dart extingushed into steam upon contact and my hand turned back to normal. The guy stared at me "Y-Your like me?" I nodded "You shouldn't jump to conclusions, you could have killed me if i was normal" He laughed "Sorry mate" We walked down the street, i found out that the guys name was Nathan but he called himself Flame and i told him my name. "Aqua? isn't that a girls name?" I growled at him "Do you want me to turn you into a ball of steam!" he laughed again. Suddenly i felt a hard force hit me in the back and i watched as a bullet shell came out of my chest "AQUA!" Shouted Flame, turning to the new opponant. I turned around to see that about seven men, all in dark clothing with revolvers and long knifes on their belts "Oh its you pricks again!" growled Flame, setting his palms alight with orange flames, I riped the dirt of my shirt "It'll take more then that to kill me" i turned towards the Mafia and turned my arms into clear, ice water. They stared at us, their guns pointing directly at our chests "Got another freak with you huh Flame boy" said a voice from behind the group of Mafia men and a man with a long, grey beard and less hair on his head and wearing a red suit with a walking stick. Flame growled "Antoine!" "Who?" i asked "The leader of these guys, he's after my mum because she borrowed money from him for the rent on our house, which he illegally took!" Antoine laughed at us and went back behind the group of Mafia. They opened fire on us, i stepped in front of Flame, my body storing all the bullets and they floated out of me "Handy your water powers isn't it! You make a great human shield!" Said Flame, shooting one of the mafia men with flames from his index finger while round-house kicking a mafia man. I smirked as i drowned a man with my hand while holding one in a headlock. Suddenly a reinforcement of men came out of the alley with Machine guns "Um...maybe we should run" "Agreed!" Chapter Three: Flame POV We ran down the street corner, pushing people aside so we could get away. I looked at Aqua "Do you have somewhere where we can hide?" He thought for bit then nodded "My dojo, its just up the road from here" I sighed "We just spent all our time getting '''down '''the road, we'll have to fight them off again!" Aqua skidded too a halt, twirled around and punched a mafia guy in the face "I think we can handle it" I smirked and clicked my fingers and a flame ignited on the base of my thumb, i blew on it and a tyrent of flames engulfed 7 men "I call that one Dragon Fire!" i said, jumping up and kicking a mafia guy in the face. Aqua laughed then suddenly his body became translusant and as the mafia guys punched him he did not get hurt, their fists just went right threw him. He then exploded into little droplets of water and onto the floor, when the mafia guys think they won suddenly they noticed the droplets coming together and forming the face of a dragon, they screamed and ran away, droping their guns, the water dragon turned back into Aqua. "I call that one The Watcher in the water!" WIP Category:Story Category:Luke 12346